


Silence Heals

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantine’s a conman with a penchant for magic and trouble, Laurel’s a vigilante who believes in making sure justice is always served, and Felicity is a hacker who just wishes her boyfriend and girlfriend would stop coming back covered in new battle scars, both externally and internally.</p>
<p>Characters: Laurel Lance, John Constantine, Felicity Smoak</p>
<p>Pairing: Laurel/Constantine/Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Heals

It wasn't an unusual scene when one or the other had come back from something that had gone wrong. It was just odd that it was both Laurel and Constantine at the same time. John was usually off doing his own thing, leaving the two girls with Team Arrow to protect Star City. Not this time though, with everything quiet and Felicity going to help her mother in Vegas for a few days, laurel had decided to go along with John. It hadn't been the first time, she had helped him. So nothing going to plan was to be expected. What she hadn't expected was to see the parts of him she liked to forget existed. 

The screams were still haunting her as they just let them die. Hey eyes drifted over to Constantine but she could look at him for more than a second without the fight they had on their way home coming back to mind. This had effected him too but what part she couldn't say for sure. Still has mad as she was, as much pain and disbelief filled her, she hated to see him like this. Any other time Felicity and her would be over there trying to seduce him. Make him forget for a few hours exactly what he had experienced.

Closing her eyes she relived the fight, that had led them to sitting in silence as far as two people could be and still be in the same, instead of comforting each other. 

"You let them die. We let them die. They were innocent, John. They didn't deserve to die for this." Blood was on her clothes from where he had to physically pull her out of the crumbling building before it collapsed on them. "They were not innocent Laurel. They made their decisions and paid the price for them. I was here to stop what they summoned from killing more people. The only thing saving them would have done was risk shedding more blood. These are the decisions I have to make and if you can't handle that maybe you shouldn't be here."

 

After that there was a lot more shouting and screaming. It tore him up inside, she had to believe that, but to walk away and not do everything in her own power to save someone else, including giving her own life. It just wasn't something she could handle. There were very good reasons they didn't let the other come on missions and there philosophies on being a hero was one of them. Though John had been quick to remind her that he was no hero.

It wasn't the sound of the door opening or even the bags being dropped that alerted her to someone else in the house but feminine start of a ramble that she heard everyday. "Next time I decide to go help my mother remind me why I left in the first place. I love her, of course I love her, but she drives me insane. Did you know..." The words trailed off and it was a definite sigh that there was obviously something wrong. "John? Laurel? Did something happen? What happened? Are you both okay? Of course you're not okay. I mean physically you are or else you wouldn't be here but I know how both of you look when everything goes to hell and it must be really bad if you're on opposite sides of the room."

Laurel's eyes glance over to John and she physically jumps as his locks onto hers. She wants to cry so bad. Cry for people that died, cry for them, and cry for him and herself. She doesn't even realize she is until she feels soft fingers wiping away tears. Looking up Felicity is right in front of her with a worried look on her face. "I don't want to talk about it and please don't ask me if I'm okay."

Felicity glances over at John and he just watches them. The haunted look on his face that gets there when he come home sometimes is present. The blonde hacker wraps her arms around her girlfriend and stroked her hair. "I wasn't. I know better." She steps back and holds out her hand. Felicity isn't going to let her sit there and mope alone. Not when they both need her and each other.

He watches them. They both deserve better than someone who just ruins everything he touches. Not that either one of them will agree with that and he swears one day he will leave them for their own good. Their beauty on the outside a pale comparison to the beauty on the inside and he wanted to be long gone before they realized how stained his own soul was. One day, he'll be a better man than he was and leave them but not today.

Laurel places her hands in Felicity's and glances over at him. She's not ready to forgive completely but for the most part she'll save the fight for another day. One where both of them aren't torn up over the choices that had to be made. Felicity settles herself into Constantine's arms, which he opens as soon as she is close enough to pull them down. Laurel finds herself tucked into his side, head hiding in his neck and hands holding onto Felicity's. None of them know how long they stay there, just that the quiet and each other is what is needed for now.


End file.
